The present invention generally relates to a system for generating data for an application that includes a picture, and more particularly relates to an apparatus and method for generating data for an application that includes a substitution-prevention mark that is attached to a portrait of the applicant's face.
With the advent of the Internet, various content, such as electronic applications and electronic procurement requests, are transmitted via networks, e.g., the Internet. As a result of such Internet use, electronic administrative services provided by government ministries, local governments, businesses, and individuals have improved.
However, further improvements are needed for systems used by local governments to provide “one-stop” electronic services for issuing copies of resident cards and seal-registration certificates, for example, at one time (i.e., in a single electronic transaction). These system may be configured to use on day (e.g., holidays) on which government offices are closed or for “after hours” use when the offices are closed so that services for residents can be improved. Such system would provide the further advantage of reducing the work load of office workers (sometimes referred to as an “office counter workers” or “counter worker”).
Some applications require that an applicant submit a facial portrait for attachment to a document, such as a driver license, a passport, or a personal history, wherein these documents might be submitted to governments or private companies for various purposes. Typically, to process such applications, the facial portrait provided by the applicant is required to be identified as a portrait of the actual applicant, and not another person. Therefore, a counter worker working at a government office of the like (and not a conventional-electronic-administrative service) will typically compare the facial portrait and the applicant's face to determine a match before processing the application.
Japanese Patent Application No.: JP-A-10-285383 discloses a private-information-generating method and system in which private information is embedded as watermark image information in original picture information (e.g., a portrait). Embedding private information in a portrait provides that the private information cannot be easily detected by a third party.
Therefore, new electronic administrative systems are needed for attaching facial portraits to applications and documents, wherein these systems are configured to detect whether a facial portrait submitted by an applicant is indeed a facial portrait of the applicant, and is not the facial portrait of another person. Such systems may thereby provide for the detection of illegal activity that may be associated with submitting a facial portrait that is not of the applicant.